


Not In My Bar

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You stop something bad from happening in your bar, and get a reward later on.





	Not In My Bar

You were always entertained while you were working – you had to keep things lighthearted or the fact that you were constantly surrounded by alcoholics and/or couples flirting would surely send you into a depression.  Being a bartender meant that you were equal parts enabler and therapist, and while you didn’t always love those things, it kept you busy and let you keep your simple way of life.

Tonight was like any other – there were a few regular customers scattered here and there around the bar, a few groups of people playing pool or darts standing around the place.  Your friend Jeremy was sitting in the corner playing his guitar and singing, earning a few tips here and there.

There was a group of girls sitting at a table, eyeing the crowd for a potential date for the evening. Those were the types of customers you hated the most: pretty girls who probably never had any trouble finding an interested man, but they came to your bar to try to pick up guys, making you watch as they flirted their way into their pants.

You were currently mixing drinks for the table of girls, setting their pink and fruity cocktails on a tray for Meredith, one of the servers and your roommate, to take over to them.  As you placed the last drink on the tray, the door of the bar opened, allowing two tall men into the room.

They glanced around before making their way to two empty barstools, looking a little worse for wear even though they were by far the most attractive men you’d ever seen.  You nodded at Meredith before making your way over to the men, trying to keep your beating heart under control as you smiled.

“Hey there, boys,” you said, leaning on the bar in front of them.  “What can I get for you two this evening?”

“Whiskey, neat,” was the response from one man, and the other, longer haired man nodded in agreement.

You moved away to pour their drinks, noticing out of the corner of your eye that the table of girls were all eyeing up the handsome men.  You subtly rolled your eyes as you brought their whiskeys over, smiling at them politely before turning to serve other customers.

The men talked quietly amongst themselves, seeming as if they were tired from something and just around for the good drink and quiet company.  You hoped for their sake that the girls wouldn’t approach them….oh, too late.

Two of the girls from the table stood up, pushing their breasts heavenward in their low cut shirts before they hooked arms and strolled over to the bar.  They acted as if they were just coming up to get a drink, but since you had  _just_  prepared new drinks for them, you knew they were actually looking for the attentions of the two men.

They stopped a mere foot away from the long haired one, looking over at him to make sure he noticed they were standing there before they waved to you.  You watched the men glance the girls over before they turned back to nursing their drinks, and you inwardly celebrated that they didn’t seem interested.

The girls weren’t fazed by the seeming disinterest.

The blonde one, who seemed to be Head Bitch, looked at the two men once more before she said very loudly to you, “I’d love a Screaming Orgasm, please.”

You scoffed, but turned to the other girl, a redhead.  “And for you, ginge?”

She looked somewhat offended at your nickname, but spoke up, just as loudly as her friend.  “Get me a Royal Fuck, thanks.”

“Coming right up,” you gave them a fake smile, turning away as you mixed their drinks. Unfortunately, they were drinks that you knew how to make, as many a bachelorette party came in to the bar and ordered ridiculously named drinks on the regular.

While your back was turned, you halfway noticed that Head Bitch and Ginge started up a conversation with the two handsome men, Head Bitch moving to the other side of the guys so that they each had an arm wrapped around one of theirs.  On your way back over to them, you grabbed the bottle of whiskey to refresh their drinks as well.

“Here you are, ladies. One Royal Fuck,” you handed Ginge her drink, “and one  _Screaming_  Orgasm.”  You put the other drink in front of Head Bitch before you looked to the two men. The smile on your face was sincere as you asked them, “More whiskey, gents?”  You held the bottle up for them to see.

The shorter haired one held his glass out to you for a refill, so you poured him three fingers. You looked to the other man, the one with the soft-looking hair that framed his dimpled face, offering the bottle.

He shook his head, covering the top of his glass politely.  “I’m good, thanks.”  You nodded, screwing the cap back on the whiskey.  The man continued speaking, but not to you – to his friend.  “I’m gonna head back, I’m beat.  You want the car?”

The shorter one shook his head, digging in his pockets for the keys and handing them over.  “Nah, I’ll walk back.  You take her.”

With a nod, the long haired man stood to leave, struggling a little to get his arm back from Ginge, who had her hands wrapped around his (seemingly enormous) bicep, and sending you a polite wave before he headed out the door.  You glanced at the girls as he turned his back, noticing the pout on Ginge’s lips.  Head Bitch looked at her friend from around the shorter-haired man, instantly giving her a look that said  _Get lost_.  Pout in full force, Ginge headed back to her other friends at their table, leaving Head Bitch with the lone wolf.

You turned to serve other customers, keeping a nosy eye on the couple.  From what you could tell, the man wasn’t very interested (for what reason you couldn’t comprehend, as she was a sure-fire easy lay), but Head Bitch wasn’t taking a hint.  

After a little while, you went to re-fill his whiskey glass once more.  He nodded to you in thanks as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, answering a call.  You raised your eyebrows at Head Bitch, a silent question whether she wants another refill, and she just waved her fingers for you to leave.  You stepped away, leaning against the back counter of the bar and looking around the room.

Good thing too, because as the man is turned, talking on his cell phone, you saw Head Bitch pull something out of her pocket.

She popped open a bottle, a little white pill landing in her hand.  You watched as she looked at it for a minute, then at her prey, then at his drink.  Quickly, she dropped the pill in his glass, stashing the bottle back in her pocket.

The man hung up his call. Your breath caught in your throat as you think of what that pill might have been, and all of your bartender ethics – and real life  _normal_  person ethics – catch up to you.

The man was already raising his glass to his lips, Head Bitch’s hands wrapped around his arm, trying to keep his attention.  You could see that she was grinning, watching the glass as it makes its way to his mouth.

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you,” you said loudly, walking over to the couple.  Head Bitch looked at you like you’ve grown fangs and horns.  The man steadied his hand, looking at you curiously.

You grabbed onto the glass of whiskey, tilting it just-so so that the mostly dissolved pill was visible to both of you.  “Unless you want to get roofied, that is.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up, surprised.  You turned your attention to Head Bitch.  “And if I were you, I’d get out of here, fast.  My uncle’s the sheriff, and he would be so happy to come visit when I give him a call.”  

You gave her the sweetest smile you could muster as you pull your cell phone from your back pocket.  She scoffed, yelled, “You bitch!” and stormed over to her friends, talking fast before all four of them head out of the bar.

You’re left alone with the man, the two of you watching as the girls left.  You picked up his drugged glass and set it behind the bar, shooting a quick text to your uncle to have him check what the pill was – you need to know if you should be on the lookout for date rape drugs in your bar.

“Another drink?” you asked, adding quickly, “one that  _isn’t_ spiked?”

He shrugged, looking you in the eye.  “Only if you join me.”

You smiled, pulling out two fresh glasses.  You pour a finger of whiskey in each before you and the man cheers.

After he’s taken a sip, he spoke.  “Thanks for that.  Hell if I want to end up in some skank’s bed, drugged out.  I like to remember getting laid, ya know?”

“Sure,” you replied. “Although she probably would have been the one laying around – most pretty girls don’t do any of the work.”  
He laughed, a nice rumble in his chest. “You speaking from experience?”

You winked.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The two of you laugh together at the banter, enjoying the company.

“Name’s Dean, by the way,” he said, looking at you for your response.

“Y/N.”

“Y/N,” he says, the name sounding sweet on his tongue.  “My savior.”

The look he’s giving you sends heat pooling between your legs, but you had to leave him for a moment to take care of another customer.  When you got back, he had finished with his drink again.

“So, Y/N,” he says, hand waving a no in response to your nod toward his drink.  “What time do you get off?”

You laughed, thinking back on all the times you’d been asked that question.  The funniest part was, this was the first time you actually wanted to be asked.  You looked around the bar, seeing that only one of the regulars was still there, and he was laying out cash on the bar.  Meredith was wiping tables, whistling to herself.

“Just gotta close up, I suppose,” you replied, looking at Dean out of the side of your eye.  You watched as he looked you up and down, seeming to like the view.  He stood, reaching for his wallet to pay his tab.  

“I’ll be out front, if you want,” he said, winking at you before he headed out the door, glancing at you once more before he disappeared.

You finally were able to take the breath you didn’t realize you were holding.   _If I want?  Of course I want…_  you thought to yourself, but also debated whether hooking up with this random stranger was a good idea.

Meredith made your decision for you.  “Girl, if you don’t take him home, I’mma slap you,” she yelled from across the room. You looked at her, shocked, as she started laughing.  “Don’t worry, I’ll go sleep at Mikey’s house tonight, we’re due for some lovin’ too.”

You laughed, before rolling up your apron and stuffing it below the bar.  Quicker than you had ever done before, you wiped the bar and counter, pushed the stools in, and grabbed your red leather jacket.

Meredith shoo’d you out the front, insisting that she would finish and lock up.  You stepped into the chill air, glancing around.  You didn’t see Dean, but he must have been in the shadows by the door because his strong arms found their way around your waist, pulling you back against him as he breathed in your hair.

“Mmm, my sweet savior. Whatever can I do to repay you?” he teased, the warmth of his breath on your ear sending chills down your spine. You heard – and felt – him chuckle before he pulled away, letting you turn to see him.  He had a somewhat predatory grin on his face, but you could tell that he wanted to keep you comfortable, which you appreciated.

You reached out for his hand, nodding toward your car.  “Come on, then,” you said, pulling him behind you.  You pulled out your keys, holding them out to him as you walked up to your red 1969 Plymouth GTX.  “Wanna drive?”

Dean’s eyes lit up at your car.  “Hell, yeah, sweetheart.  She’s a beauty.”

You laughed, tossing him the keys and heading to the passenger door.  Dean got in, eyes taking in every inch of your car.  Eventually he could concentrate enough to turn her on, and he revved the engine to hear her purr.

“Damn, Y/N, you really know how to turn a guy on,” he said before leaning over to you, grabbing your face and kissing you hard.  You barely had time to react before his tongue was demanding entrance to your mouth, but you quickly recovered and let him in.

Dean’s kiss was hard and thorough, and you lost yourself in it.  His hands were holding your face still, keeping you just where he wanted you.

After a minute, he leaned back to let you breathe.  Your eyes fluttered open to see Dean with a grin on his face, winking before he let go of your face and put his hands on the wheel.  “Where to, sweetheart?”

You directed Dean to your apartment, which wasn’t too far from the bar.  The conversation during the short drive was all about cars, both yours and his.

You and Dean quickly made your way to your apartment after parking, and his hands all over you as you walked up the stairs.  You had barely made it inside the door before Dean was pressing you against the wall, his hips pinning yours and his mouth on your neck.

You leaned your head back, allowing him full access to your neck and shoulder.  As he was licking, nibbling, and kissing, you dropped your purse and keys on the table, toeing off your boots you had worn to work.  Once they were gone, you were a good three inches shorter, and Dean pulled back, looking you up and down.

Your face tilted upward so that you could see him properly – oh he was so tall and handsome.  His green eyes seemed to shine in the dim light of your house, and you could see how blown his pupils were.  Keeping your eyes locked, you slid your leather jacket off of your shoulders, trying to make the movement as sexy as possible.

It must have worked well enough, because once your jacket hit the floor, Dean’s mouth was on yours again. You were pressed back against the wall and his hands moved to grab your upper legs, encouraging you to jump up and wrap them around his waist.  You obliged, and immediately your core was pressed against his hips, only your two layers of jeans separating your bodies.  You could feel the heat of him, and his kisses were sending jolts of pleasure between your legs with every swipe of his tongue.

Your hands moved to thread through his short hair, trying to find purchase on anything to encourage him closer to you.  After a moment, he moved away from the wall, his large hands holding your ass to keep you from falling.

His mouth moved against yours as he spoke between kisses.  “Bedroom?”

You broke away to nod in the direction.  “First door on the left.”

His mouth was back on yours immediately as he took careful steps through your dark apartment, making his way to your bedroom.  Your mind flashed briefly to remember how messy you had left your room – lucky for you, today had been a laundry day and you had fresh sheets.  

Dean pushed your door open and stepped through, setting you down gently to the floor.  You stepped away from him for a moment, flipping on a small table lamp and watching him take in your room.  He looked briefly around the room before his eyes landed on you once more.  

“We doin this, sweetheart?” Dean whispered as he stepped toward you.

You nodded.  “Hell yeah.”  He chuckled at your enthusiasm as his hands made their way back to your body, pulling you against him tightly.  You could feel his erection against your stomach as he leaned down to kiss you, and you rubbed against it, earning a growl from deep in his throat.

Dean’s hands slipped underneath your shirt, feeling your back for a moment before he lifted the fabric over your head, breaking the kiss momentarily.  His mouth returned to you, but this time began working its way downward, kissing along your jawline to your neck, your collarbone, and then down between your breasts.  Your hands moved to his head as he rubbed his stubble against your cleavage, shivering at the sensation.

You hadn’t even noticed Dean’s fingers working the clasp of your bra until it fell to the floor, his tongue finding its way to one of your nipples.  As he lapped at one, his fingers found the other, pinching and twisting so that you were moaning in pleasure-pain.

Dean trailed one hand down to the button of your jeans and he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped you before standing back upright to catch your lips in another kiss.  

As you kissed, you quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before you tugged at his t-shirt.  He pulled it over his head and you got to have your first glimpse at his toned body.

Dean’s eyes watched you as you admired him, your fingers tracing the soft lines of his chest before you leaned forward to kiss his skin.  You wanted to map every inch of him, and hoped that you would have time to do that later, but you also wanted him in your bed and that need was overpowering.

You reached for his jeans, but he stopped you.  “You first, princess,” he grinned at you, before hooking his thumbs into the sides of your jeans and pulling them down, underwear along with them.  He lowered his body to the floor to help you step out of your pants, and looked up at you from his kneeled position.  Smoothly, as if he had done it a million times, he hooked your leg over his shoulder and slipped his tongue through your folds, causing your hips to buck at the sudden sensation.

You threw your head back and groaned, fingers finding their way to his hair as he sucked on your clit, bringing a finger up to tease your entrance.  He slid his finger inside of you, pumping in time with the movement of his tongue before adding another.  You thought you would fall over, your leg shaking from the pleasure, but Dean’s other hand held you tight, and your hands propped themselves on his shoulders.

Dean worked you with his fingers and tongue, adding a third finger to make you stretch deliciously. The room soon filled with sounds of your whimpers and sighs, along with the dirty squelching sound of Dean’s mouth and fingers on your sex.

Almost falling over, you came on his tongue, and Dean worked you through your orgasm.  Before you could come down from your high, he had moved you to the bed, laying you down gently and removing his own jeans and boxers. You watched through a haze as he pulled a condom out of his pocket, rolling it onto himself before climbing onto the bed.

You reached for him, wanting him as close to you as possible and wanting to give him as much pleasure as he just gave you.  He fell into your arms, settling himself over your body.  You felt his cock nudge against your hip, and your hand moved down to settle the head against your opening.  Dean glanced down between you before looking back up at you, making eye contact as he slid inside of you with one smooth thrust.

Both of you groaned at the feeling – you at the stretch and him at the tight heat.  Dean kept still when he was fully seated, and your conversation from the bar came floating back into your mind.  Steeling yourself, you quickly flipped your positions, keeping him deep inside you as you moved.

Dean was surprised, but had a smile on his face, when he was suddenly laying on your bed with you on top of him.  “Pretty boys don’t need to do all the work,” you teased, kissing him once before sitting up, hands finding leverage on his chest.  

Dean chuckled and put his hands on your hips, raising his eyebrows as he replied, “Well then, show me what you got, Y/N.”

You smiled down at him as you started a smooth rhythm, lifting your body upwards until his cock almost left you, before lowering to take him all the way in again.  As you moved, Dean’s fingers tightened their hold on you, letting you know how much he was enjoying your body.  Your hands trailed their way up and down his chest for a minute as you moved, continuing to memorize his every freckle.

As Dean’s breaths turned into pants of pleasure, your hands moved to your own body, giving him a nice show as you squeezed one of your breasts with one hand and combed your fingers through your hair with your other.  You got the response you wanted, as Dean’s eyes followed your movements and he groaned, enjoying the show.

“So fucking sexy, Y/N,” he panted, fingers grasping your hips so tight that you were sure he would leave bruises.  You continued playing with yourself as Dean shifted below you, planting his feet on the bed so that his hips could meet yours.

Both of your hands went to your breasts, pushing them together and pinching your nipples just the way you liked.  Dean’s hips were now pounding against yours, and the sensations he was making against your clit and you were making on your chest were pushing you close to the edge again.

“Dean…” you whimpered, hoping that he would understand that you were close.  He sped up his movements, hands on your hips now guiding your bouncing against him as well.

“Come on, Y/N,” Dean groaned, a concentrated look on his face.  “God, you look so beautiful bouncing on my cock.  So sexy.  I could watch you all day long, riding me like a champ.”

Dean’s words seemed to go directly to your clit, because as he spoke you came to your second orgasm, your hands squeezing your breasts tightly as your pussy clamped down on his dick. Dean groaned at the feeling, fucking you through your high and trying his best to hold off his orgasm.

It was impossible though, as the view of you above him and the tightness of you around his cock pushed him over the edge too.  His hips slowed as he released into the condom, groaning your name deeply.

When you were exhausted and Dean had stopped moving, you collapsed forward onto his chest, his hands wrapping around your body.  Gingerly, he slipped out of you, letting your legs stretch out after their workout.

Dean kissed your forehead before rolling away, tossing the used condom in the trash and grabbing his t-shirt to clean up a bit.  You watched him in the dim light, his back muscles entrancing with every move he made.

He turned back to you on the bed and smiled.  You had to admit that you were surprised when he pulled the covers down, easing you under them and sliding his way inside with you.  You laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, and the two of you sighed deeply.

“Sometimes,” Dean said quietly, “the pretty girls  _do_  do all the work…”

You chuckled softly. “You speaking from experience?” you retorted, and you felt the rumble of his laughter through his chest.  He lifted your chin so that he could look at you before kissing you sweetly.  You held each other’s eyes for just a moment before you settled back onto his chest, falling asleep quickly and easily with the handsome man next to you.


End file.
